Busted!
by Jessiejj
Summary: Corporal Rivaille walks in on Eren taking a 'break' from cleaning the showers.
1. Cleaning the showers

Eren was cleaning the showerheads with windex, as per Lance Corporal Rivaille's orders. They'd been cleaning out the new headquarters for a few days now & it had been exhausting. His days were basically clean-eat -sleep. He'd had no time for himself lately, especially with Lance Corporal Rivaille nitpicking about every little speck of dust left, making him redo the whole room. He was at his limit.

Everyone else should still be cleaning up their area's, so thinking this might be a good opportunity, he went into a shower stall & unzipped. As he began rubbing himself, he suddenly thought about the Corporal. "_Why would I be thinking of him now_.." he thought as he continued. Just as he was reaching his climax, the Corporal came in and shouted "OI, BRAT! What do you think you're doing?!" at which Eren abruptly came with a small moan. As he stood there, he looked at the Corporal and froze. "Oh.. Ah.. I ahm.. I can explain, Sir.." he stuttered while he looked around nervously. The Corporal just looked at him for a while and said "Well? I'm waiting.. Explain.".

Eren jumped at the command and winced. "Well, we've been so busy lately and while I was cleaning, I was thinking about you Sir and-" The Corporal looked up "Haaaah?". "Oh crap, why did I say that" Eren thought. Eren began blushing from head to toe and stumbled over his own words as he tried to explain the situation to the Corporal. "I didn't mean it like that Sir.. I ah.. What I meant was.. I'm so sorry Sir." Eren dropped to his knees, looking at the ground and wished for a hole he could crawl in. He heard the corporal walking towards him and started panicking. "Sorry huh. Hmm", he heard the Corporal say. Afraid to look up, Eren just kept staring at the ground, hoping this would be over soon. The Corporal bent down and grabbed Eren's head, pulling on his hair until he was face to face with the Corporal. Eren's eyes went wide from shock before he squeezed them shut. He shivered as he waited for his punishment.

"So.. Did you enjoy yourself?" the Corporal asked. "Huh, wha-" Eren looked at the Corporal in surprise to see a faint blush on his cheeks. The Corporal looked away and released Eren from his grip. "Dinner is ready, get your ass to the dining hall." Eren looked up at the Corporal, still surprised, and scrambled to his feet. "Yes Sir!" The Corporal looked at Eren and said "You might wanna clean up first". Eren looked down, blushed and turned around as he zipped up. As he turned back around, he saw the Corporal heading towards the door. The Corporal took one last look at Eren before he disappeared from his sight and said "Come to my room at 10pm. That's an order.' leaving Eren alone in the showers.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**This is my first fanfic ever written, so please forgive me for any silly mistakes okay~ **


	2. At the Corporal's room

Outside Lance Corporal Rivaille's bedroom door, Eren paced around nervously. He still had time before it was 10pm but he was so nervous he got there early. "_What should I do.. I wonder if he's angry? But he was acting so normal during dinner.._" Eren gathered his courage and decided to knock on the door. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open and Corporal Rivaille walked out, bumping into Eren. "Hmpf- What? Jaeger? What are you doing here already, there's still 15 minutes left." the Corporal said as he looked up. "Ah, yes, Sir. I guess I am a bit early.. ha-ha-haaah.." Eren said while scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. The Corporal looked at him with a frown "Well, whatever. Get in. I have to go out for now, I'll be back in 10 minutes. Have a seat and wait for me in here."  
"Eh? Are you sure? I eh, could just wait outside 'til you get back.."  
"Nonsense, just go sit over there on the bed or something." Rivaille said while waving his hand dismissively and walked away, leaving Eren alone in front of his room.  
"_Eeeeh~ Now what do I do.. I guess I should get inside.._" Eren looked around the hallway and entered the Corporal's room, closing the door behind him. Careful not to touch anything, Eren walked straight to the bed and sat down.

He sat there for a few minutes, nervously looking around, waiting for the Corporal to come back.  
-sigh- He lay down on the bed, thinking "_I wonder why the Corporal wanted me to come to his room at night.._" Thinking back to earlier in the showers, Eren remembered what the Corporal said. _"*Did you enjoy yourself?* he had asked, and he even blushed a little! It couldn't be that the Corporal didn't mind me thinking about him while doing.. That.._" Eren flushed red at the thought that the Corporal would actually like him and buried his face in the pillow, embarrassed at his own thoughts.  
Suddenly the door opened and Corporal Rivaille entered the room. Eren immediately shot up straight, squeezing the pillow on his lap.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rivaille said as he walked towards his desk.  
Eren looked at the Corporal "No problem Sir. It was my fault for getting here early.." He still didn't know what to expect from the Corporal.  
Rivaille took a chair and dragged it to the bed, sat down on it and looked at Eren with a frown on his face. "Ahm.. Sir?" Eren asked after a some awkward silence.  
"Hmm?" Rivaille responded, looking a little surprised.  
Eren looked down and mumbled while he felt his face heating up. "Ah.. Well.. I was just wondering.. Why I was to come to your room after ah.. What happened this afternoon and all."  
The Corporal looked at Eren "Right. Well, I'd like to hear your explanation now."  
Eren looked at the Corporal, eyes wide "Eh? But I.." he stammered. "I don't really have an explanation.." he said, avoiding the Corporal's eyes.  
"Heeeh.. Is that so.. Then, I was just the first thing to pop in your mind when you were doing.. That?"  
Eren looked at the Corporal and thought he saw a glint of disappointment in his eyes.  
He quickly replied "NO! Ah- I mean, I don't even know why myself.." The Corporal remained silent.  
"Maybe it was because I like you, Sir-" at which the Corporal raised his eyebrows at Eren. "Ah, no! I didn't mean like-like, I just meant I respect you and all that but I would never- not that I couldn't, you're very beautiful Sir, just that.. Aargh" Eren held the pillow to his face, thinking "_God, just let me die now_"

Since the Corporal didn't react, Eren lifted his head up to look at him. What he saw was a blushing Rivaille, looking away. "_How cu-cute_" he thought to himself. "Sir?" he asked doubtfully.  
Rivaille jumped at Eren's voice and tried to hide his face with his hand.  
"_Could it be_?" Eren thought "_Maybe he actually does like me a little_?"  
Taking a deep breath, Eren gathered his courage and reached out to Rivaille, grabbing his hands and holding them away from his face. Leaning in closer, he lightly places his lips on the Corporal's lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger (ノ****дヽ****)  
But the next chapter will be smut! I promise! I'll try to finish it as quickly as possible!**


	3. Falling down

**_First off, I want to say that this turned out waaaaay smuttier than I orginally planned.. _****(#／。＼****#) I regret nothing though.  
But, if you're not into the smutty stuff, you might not like this chapter.. So don't say I didn't warn you..**

* * *

Eren held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking it off and looked at a heavily blushing Rivaille. "_Waah, his lips were so soft.._" Eren thought, remembering the feeling of his lips.  
"Wha-wha-what was that about, Jaeger" stuttered Rivaille.  
"Eh" Eren looked shocked, not knowing what to answer "I just thought you looked so cute, I didn't really-". "Wha-?! Cute?" replied Rivaille. "_Oh-oh.. Now I've done it." _Eren thought. But before he could give any kind of answer, the Corporal stood up abruptly and tripped over Eren's feet. In an attempt to stabilize himself, he tried to grab hold of Eren but only succeeded in knocking him over and falling with him onto the bed. Corporal Rivaille was now on top of Eren, their faces mere millimeters away from each other. "_Oh no.. This is bad" _Eren thought. As Rivaille was trying to get away, he felt something hard rub against his leg. "Huh, is that-" he started saying, but Eren quickly intervened and said "I'm sorry Sir, I can't hold it anymore" before grabbing Rivaille's wrist and pulling him down onto the bed.

Their positions were now reversed, Rivaille was on his back, looking a bit bewildered while Eren held his wrists and pinned him to the bed. "Jaeger! What is the meaning of this?!" Eren looked at him "I'm so sorry Sir, you can punch me for this later if you want" and leaned back down to kiss the Corporal. Rivaille froze at first, holding his lips tight, but Eren was determined and traced Rivaille's lips with the tip of his tongue until he eased up a bit. As he felt the resistance lessen, he tried putting his tongue inside but it did not work. Slightly frustrated, Eren gently bit the Corporal's lower lip and tugged on it. When the Corporal opened his mouth to release a small "Aah-", Eren took advantage of the moment and slipped his tongue in. He found Rivaille's tongue and twirled it around his own, gently sucking on it from time to time. He felt the Corporal ease up beneath him and decided to break off the kiss. He sucked Rivaille's tongue one last time and gave it a small nip before breaking it off completely. As he looked at the Corporal's face, Eren felt more excited than ever. "_Uwaah, I can't believe I'm doing this with the Corporal.." _

Rivaille was breathing heavily, looking a little dazed, like he wasn't used to a kiss like that. Eren wondered how much experience the Corporal had, but then decided against thinking too much about it. "Corporal.." he breathed, as Rivaille lay there, blushing and still breathing heavily.  
Eren swallowed once, then kissed the Corporal again on the lips before moving on to his cheek, his cheekbone, moving on to his ear where he gently sucked on his earlobe and then continued on down the nape of his neck to his throat and stopped at the edge of his shirt.  
"_This needs to go" _he thought determined. In one swift move, he took the Corporal's shirt and pulled it over his head. Grabbing hold of Rivaille's hands again, he pinned them down together with his right hand, while the left one moved down and caressed his chest. He let his hand roam a little before stopping at his nipple. He rubbed his thumb over it and saw it harden a little.  
"_Waah, he must be feeling it" _he thought, looking back at the Corporal's face. As he rubbed it again, he saw the Corporal flinch and suppress a moan. Eren lowered his head, placing his mouth just above the nipple and gently blew on it before flicking it once with his tongue.  
The Corporal shuddered as Eren placed his mouth on his nipple and sucked on it, twirling his tongue around it and sometimes gave it a small nip with his teeth. The Corporal's breathing became heavier as Eren continued this, switching between nipples.  
After a while, Eren moved on, kissing all the way down. When he reached the bellybutton, he lazily traced circles around it with his tongue. As he reached the Corporal's pants, he had to make a decision. "_I'm going to need both hands now.." _Looking up at Rivaille's face, he decided to take the chance. He let go of Rivaille's hands and proceeded to open his pants, pulling them down.

The Corporal still looked kind of dazed, so Eren just continued. As he took Rivaille's erection in his hand and gently started stroking it, the Corporal moaned "Aah-a-aahn". Eren smiled to himself "_Good"_ and licked the shaft from the bottom up, taking the tip in his mouth as he reached it and sucked it once. While his hand continued rubbing up and down, he licked the tip a few times. All the while, Rivaille kept moaning, telling him to stop "Ah.. Stop th- Hhmm-" Eren, ignoring the Corporal's request, stopped rubbing and placed the tip in his mouth, sucking it while he took it in deeper, bit by bit. "Aaah, don't- If you do that, I'll.." Rivaille moaned. Eren kept it up and continued sucking it harder and faster until the Corporal grabbed his hair, arched his back and came in Eren's mouth with a loud moan.

"_So much"_ Eren thought, while swallowing it all. As he sucked a few more times, to make sure he had it all, Rivaille shuddered, telling him to stop "Don't- Sensitive.. Ahn.." Eren finally stopped and looked at Rivaille laying on the bed, practically naked, blushing and panting. Seeing such an erotic picture, Eren's became even more aroused. "_I can't stop here" _he thought..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_**Uwaah, it looks like I ended in another cliffhanger, so sorry ~ I hope you enjoyed it though..  
Writing this went a little smoother than the previous chapters, so it's a little longer, haha. I feel kind of pervy now.. ^^'  
But the world needs more Ereri smut, so I guess it's okay?  
Please let me know if you liked it, any constructive criticism is also appreciated ^^  
If it was too smutty, please let me know? I'll try to tone it down for the next chapter, though I can't promise anything lol.**_


	4. Finally

_**Last part! **_

* * *

As Eren took his shirt off, Rivaille seemed to regain some of his breath. "Jaeger.." he breathed. Eren clumsily started taking off his own pants, nearly falling over in the process. While he was at it, he took off the Corporal's pants as well and threw them both on the floor next to the bed. As he crawled back on top of Rivaille, he had a moment of doubt "_Should I really go on like this.. What if the Corporal doesn't like me or this?"_ At the same time, Rivaille lifted his arms and grabbed Eren's head.

Eren froze, thinking the Corporal was going to hurt him, but instead the hands just pulled him down until he felt Rivaille's lips on his. He felt Rivaille's tongue moving around in his mouth, his hands on his head, twisting and pulling on his hair. When Rivaille broke off the kiss, they looked each other in the eyes for a moment, both blushing a lot. Rivaille's hands moved to Eren's chest, following the lines of his muscles, down to where his erection stood up proud. As the Corporal's somewhat cold hands made contact, Eren flinched and let out a soft moan 'Ooh' . Rivaille pushed Eren down in a sitting position. Eren suddenly understood what was going to happen. 'Sir! You don't have to-" he started, but stopped as he felt the warmth of the Corporal's mouth. As Rivaille started twirling his tongue around, Eren moaned loudly. "_Shit.. This feels good.. If this keeps up, I won't last long!"_ Looking past the Corporal's shoulders, Eren thought of something.

He grabbed Rivaille's chin and pulled him away a little. Rivaille looked at him a little confused, mouth slightly open, lips glistening wet. "No good?" the Corporal asked shyly. _"Waah-" _ Eren shook his head quickly "No sir! Very good, too good actually.." he blushed. Rivaille smiled at Eren "Good, then I'll continue" he said, as he bent forward again. "Ah, wait.." Eren said as he grabbed his shoulder. "Let's try something else first" He turned the Corporal around so that they were now in the 69 position, with Rivaille on top. "Much better" Eren said, looking at the Corporal's white cheeks. Rivaille started to protest "What- This is embarrassing.." Eren ignored his protests however and gently pulled his cheeks apart. "So pretty.." Eren blurted out. The Corporal flushed red "Don't stare at it so much" and tried to cover up with his hand. Eren grabbed his hand however and placed it on his own throbbing hard member. Rivaille seemed to understand that there was no way out now, so he continued from before, taking Eren in his mouth again. Eren groaned as he felt Rivaille's lips again and decided to continue with his plan before he couldn't last any longer.

He pushed the Corporal's cheeks apart and placed his tongue on the small opening in front of him. As he started licking around it, he felt Rivaille shudder. Taking this as a good thing, he continued licking, sometimes probing the entrance with the tip of his tongue. As he felt the resistance fading, he wet one of his fingers and gently pushed it in. As Rivaille felt this sensation, he suddenly released Eren's member from his mouth and moaned "Aaah, that.. Hmm" Eren continued moving his finger slowly in and out. He could see the Corporal enjoying this. He added an extra finger "Ahn-" Rivaille moaned and shivered lightly. He continued moving his fingers around for a while, pulled them out and put his tongue in again. Rivaille was now completely ignoring Eren's rock hard member. His whole body shuddered now, as Eren's tongue delved deeper inside. Eren decided to try 3 fingers next. As he pushed his fingers in, he felt the Corporal tighten around them. Crooking one finger inside, Eren sought out the Corporal's good spot. He could tell when he found it, since Rivaille suddenly shot up a little and cried out "Wha- there, that's.. Mmm". After a while, Eren thought him ready and pulled out. Rivaille looked back at him, breathing heavy, with a lustful look on his face. Eren was at his limit by now "Corporal, I can't hold it any longer" Rivaille's eyes went wide for a second, then he bit his lower lip and gave a small nod. "_This is it"_ Eren thought, licking his lip.

He turned the Corporal unto his back and leaned in for a quick kiss. Spreading his cheeks apart a bit, he placed the tip at the twitching entrance. He looked at the Corporal and smiled as he breathed out "I'm going in now". He felt his heart skip a beat as Rivaille smiled back at him. He pushed the tip in and waited a moment before pushing it further in. They both moaned at the same time as Eren entered his full length. He slowly started to move. He winced as he felt the Corporal tighten around him and groaned "So tight.." Rivaille's breathing got more labored as Eren quickened his pace. Rivaille reached up and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him down so he could kiss him. Eren continued at a steady pace as they kissed. Both of they were covered in sweat and felt sticky as their bodies rubbed together. Eren broke the kiss and started to pull out, leaving only the tip in and then thrust it back in, causing Rivaille to gasp "A-". While he repeated this process a few times, he felt Rivaille sink his teeth in his shoulder and bury his fingers in his back. _"That'll leave a mark"_ he thought _"Not that I mind"_ he smiled to himself. He notched up the speed of his thrusts again, making Rivaille moan again "Ah, yes.. More".

Eren was nearing his limit by now, feeling he could come any second at this point. He said as much to the Corporal 'Sir, I can't hold it in for much longer". "Together then," Rivaille said "not.. inside.." he panted. Eren gave a few more thrust before pulling out. He took both their members in his hands and started rubbing them together. A few seconds later they both came at the same time, spraying the hot, white liquid all over Rivaille's stomach. Breathing heavily, he held their position for a while, before letting out a huge sigh of relief. He gently placed his lips on the Corporal's and briefly kissed him before plopping down on the bed next to him. He looked at Rivaille and smiled "That felt really good Sir. I hope you.." he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

It was morning by the time he woke up. He opened his eyes to a frowning Rivaille laying next to him. "WOAH-" Eren shot up straight, sitting on his knees. "Sir? This, wha-" he started, but as the memories of last night came back, he flushed red. Rivaille looked at him, still frowning "You made quite a mess last night, Jaeger." he said. Eren looked around. Both of them were naked on the bed, sheets rumpled, clothes everywhere, .. As he looked over the Corporal's body, he saw the spots of dried up semen and stuttered "I'm so s-s-sorry Sir! I know y-y-you don't l-like things to be dir-r-rty.. I'll clean it up, S-sir!" Rivaille sighed "Well, I guess a mess like this isn't so bad once in a while.." Eren looked up at the Corporal's face and saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "Ah, yes Sir!" he said at first, but as the words sunk in, his eyes went wide and he blurted out "Eeeeeeh?!" A faint smile had crept up by now "Does that mean I can do this again sometimes?" he asked hopefully. Rivaille just looked at him for a few moments. _"Ah, crap.. Maybe I took it too far with that last line.." _Eren started to worry. But just then he felt a hand around his neck pull him down.

"Baka.." the Corporal whispered before kissing him again.

**THE END.**

* * *

_**That's it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^  
Let me know what you thought of the story, it'll make me happy~ **_

_**I kept Rivaille pretty passive during this story, so maybe I'll write another one where he's the more aggressive one (still uke though, Ereri all the way lol)  
If you have any other requests for a story of things like that, feel free to PM me or just leave a comment ^^**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me 'till the end!**_


End file.
